


姐姐是提伯尔特，也是土拨鼠

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Nero (Devil May Cry), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega V(Devil May Cry), Top V (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: 天雷设定，但其实是傻黄甜文，起因是跟大写的H一起口嗨，某个分支线写起来还挺好玩的…。比起雷，果然还是写得开心最重要。本文是新VN，ABO，O攻A受。你又能揣摩到姐姐的身体是什么样的了，阴雨前的沉闷雷光般的顿悟中你才可以想起来。在某些清澈的时刻，他允许你平视秘密，只是今晚映在天花板的光彩太过浑浊，不合适那么做。“可怜的Alpha，尝试过被强暴的乐趣之后再也不能靠前面满足自己了吗？”——他似乎一辈子都只懂得用扎进别人大动脉的方式来证明自己的存在。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

《姐姐是提伯尔特，也是土拨鼠》  
  
  
你20岁，“姐姐”26岁。  
  
你还不敢告诉V，你在心里把他的名字含得软化了，混了水，变得女里女气的——起初你这么喊他，只是想跟他开个玩笑，勉强摆出已经成熟的外壳，这事你不熟，做出来就跑了味，把外形显眼却又莫名容易被忽略的他比作经过公园并且遛着高加索犬的修女，嘴一瓢变成了讲不直的Si……sis。  
跟大多时候一样，你印象里听到这玩笑的V靠在书桌上，黑色的打扮融进幽暗的背景里，深黑色的鬈发遮挡了半面，牛奶似的街灯照亮了另外半面，饱含肉欲的鼻梁挑开了昏明分界。他的样子绝不会被人误认成女性，个子过于高大，四肢修长，站在人群中好比犯难着如何下脚又不能踩死斑鸠的蛇鹫。然而泪膜让他看起来像是眼珠子里盛满了洋艾酒，绿绿的荡漾的，又叫人不那么拿捏得准性别了。美大概不能用简单的ABO来定义，但V必然是男性Omega里最令人痴狂的类型。V对你的玩笑敷衍地“嗯”一声，随口把话题拐开了去，你就像得了默许一样，偷偷把他叫成姐姐。  
你从高中开始跟姐姐好上了，挣扎着好不容易跑进了同样2字开头的岁数，站在姐姐身边更加显得敦实强壮，却还是没能拉近年龄的差距。26岁听起来跟80块钱一样，数字不多不少，攒手心里的时候却容易顶开指缝溜出去。一怒之下你打算攒得紧些，追赶的步子大力迈了出去，考个巨难的学位变学圣或者泡一打巨美的马子变情圣都行——于是眼下正苦哈哈地当土木劳工。你20岁，姐姐26岁。你在进修的图纸上扣着鼠标，反复咂摸这句话直到尝出不对劲来，看看时间，你俩时差隔了2小时，岁数隔了7年，过了今晚0时姐姐应该是27岁。突然间，专属的铃声响起来了，你赶紧拿起手机，电波飘过不长不短一截海，带着礼貌冲到面前。话筒另一头的男声刺得人痒痒的。  
“我迟到了，生日快乐。”你说。  
“嗯，”V深呼吸，没有像情色小说家（这是他的职业）那样夸大日常里的麻烦，并且用诗词暗示它们有多么性感，比如你忘记了特殊的日期该受什么惩罚、没有熨烫的衬衫堆成了山、车库里的千斤顶锈得出花快能进博物馆了、浣熊偷走了垃圾桶盖子、手摇咖啡磨的磨心被果仁卡死转不动、你之前买的（而他讨厌的）喜林芋长出了黄色斑点等等。没有，V什么都没有说，间隔太长了，你以为寂静长出了不安的脚丫，在你耳道里跳起了踢踏舞。“嗯，”V又哼，短短的发音长长的吐息，带上了甜蜜的上扬的蝎尾。你被蜇得浑身一跳。  
你比想象的还要迟钝，姐姐是Omega，你是永久标记了他的Alpha，眼下姐姐陷入了周期性的难题，而你还在两个时区之外的高等学府里，为了某些近乎虚荣的追求而死命啃着CAD。这之前的故事太多，充满了暴虐、责罚和水渍，你被姐姐玩弄于鼓掌的屈辱比海还要深。但你现在想起来，仿佛忘掉了疮疤的经书人物，并没有仔细想痛苦的事，甚至有些愧疚起来，只想着怎么让姐姐舒服。按你的理解，要是直接问他是不是发情期到了在玩玩具，搞不好他会把手机从楼顶上扔下去，或者随手拿起拨火棍捅向脖子。AO分化概率比孤独症或者帕金森症还要低，这世界99%的人作为Beta活得好好的，可对于姐姐来说作为男性分化成了Omega等于同时得了孤独症和帕金森症而且还得了癌，掩藏在头发下的性腺是一处愚蠢又顽固的肿瘤，哪怕切除了也会埋伏在骨膜里，继续支配他的人生。虚弱的生理让姐姐养出了格外扭曲强硬的脾性，你只能笨拙地团团转，谁知道哪次火头上来了他会不会直接用手杖掐断自己的延髓？  
你贴在工作台上，像被电晕的龙虾，只等加入芝士和香料一起下锅。明明是向Alpha求助，活该奴颜婢膝的事情，在V做起来就是如此充满了压迫性。你在腾腾汗水中差点捏不住机壳，结结巴巴地装傻：“你，你是在看电影找写书的灵感吗……不要看太激烈的，你，你一赶稿就爱喝咖啡，喝多了就手抖心慌，手抖了就揉稿纸发泄，说了好几次换低含量的速溶咖啡，好么，要不换红茶……没得商量，不是价钱的事，你要是太用力弄伤自己，”你嚼到舌头，疼得龇牙咧嘴 ，“天杀的混蛋！……我是说，你换个和缓的Jazz好不好？”  
姐姐为了不让你难堪而顺了哄，将错就错模仿A片调调又哼了几声，才像是喘过气来了，用上了精心调整过的声线，冷静得平添几分疏远。你从脚步声里琢磨他在做什么，悉悉索索的大概是去开唱片机，某些白噪音变弱了（难道还含着专用的成结电动玩具？），然后是女人的哼唱，他停下来，小小的咚是额头碰着门框，虽然并不喜欢，但他在流动的音符里得到了安抚。  
你大着舌头，嘶嘶地吸气，绕开咬伤的口子说话：“我很想你，我……真的很想你。”  
“嗯。”  
“我不该丢下你跑得那么远。”  
“你在做这个年纪该做的研究，那边是好学校，起点高一点总归更好。”  
“我想吻你……想握着你的手……”  
“……嗯。”  
“痛吗？”  
“嗯。”  
你有些得意，玩具哪里有你细心。想了想又不应该那么得意，姐姐罕见的样子不过是外因变化，里面没多少是在夸你的心思。可你还是有些得意。“我想握着你的手吻你，”你重复，“你的手掌和我的手掌本来应该是一起出生的……”  
“你在意大利念的是建筑工程，”V嗤笑着打断，“还是‘哄小姑娘速成专业’？”  
你脸热了起来，颧骨上痒痒的。可你被佛罗伦萨的浓郁浪漫泡了几个月，总算泡出了几分胆色，继续说：“我喜欢你的手背，有时候我握着它，听到它说，我们的隆起和下沉就跟齿轮一样咬合着……我想握得更紧一点，帮你……帮你再弄得深一点，你能感受到吗？”  
姐姐有随着你的指示伸手吗？有没有咬着你留下气味的旧衣服，在筑巢本能之下蜷成一团？他厌恶这副身体，习惯漠视生理需求，最后是不是用痛觉和撕伤粗暴地覆盖了潮热？你七上八下瞎猜着，被黯哑的喘息弄得心乱如麻，羞涩得舌头打了十个结。你想把这些结剪下来，用国际快递立时送到姐姐面前，这样他就能知道你也会被他的伤口弄出血了。  
你的声音细若蚊蚋：“我……我用力地埋进了你的手心，然后，然后……画着圈……”  
V沉默着，沉默了差不多有三分钟，直到发出几个短促的气音，然后猛然变调成了高亢的喘息。一道轰雷在你脑子里炸开了，然后顺着脊柱往下跑，你被震得差点忽略之后小小的一声，尼禄。  
这通电话的结束跟来时一样突然，你怅然若失。寂静不仅是可以被听见的脚丫，它还演奏着毛利战舞，狂热的鼓点差点就要把你的灵魂敲出血管。  
你到底不是个脆弱的生物，灵魂仍然好好地跟肉体焊死在一起，你只是抱着熄屏了的电话，机械地起身，离开座位，转过来，仰面瘫在了床上，一遍遍地想是不是说错了什么，做错了什么，该不该打回去……你想起来对方也根本不在家或者国内，干蛋的，他被经理人拽去了做巡游签售会，好让漂亮的皮囊发挥作用，诱骗读者们忽略掉其下的空乏，掏钱去买那堆破烂。  
操他妈的还会有作者朗读投票选段环节。你想象他对着满大厅的人放松地坐下，膝盖分开，手肘上是精装本选集，手指倒扣压着纸头，邪邪地笑着念诵特别激烈的内容（他不仅写男女、女男、男男、女女，连AOA、BA、三人行、梦想当O结果分化成A的A扮O等等奇葩题材都有）的场景，登时有一番朦胧的冲动，要把姐姐当成枯树枝咔吧咔吧掰成几段，死死地关在什么小盒子里才好。  
你催自己想阳光些的事情。尼禄，V挂电话前说的是你的名字，尼禄。  
你印象里有一个特殊的音调，专属于姬莉叶，她只要用上了“尼禄，我需要你”，甚至不必说后半段，你就知道有小王八蛋闯祸了犯混蛋事了需要你去摆平，或者是有必须推掉其它应酬坐下来好好谈谈的专心话题。你跟姬莉叶之间有只需要念出名字就能感觉到的联系，但你跟V没有，或者说来不及感受到联系。你十六七岁那年的初吻是被人无耻地拿走的，当时V说，尼禄，接吻不是憋气。你对他说，你，你亲我，你是不是喜欢我？  
完全是鸡同鸭讲，南辕北辙。  
V露出了无奈的笑容，感慨起来，不再嚼着你的名字：“我的天，现在的男孩谈情说爱的本事太低了。以后等你有了小女朋友，应该这样接吻。”  
他仗着比年幼的你还要高几公分的优势把你撞向了青石墙上，头颅向右偏了15度，你也跟着让开了角度。他的嘴唇算不上形状优美，并且太过厚重，以至于很多人对他第一眼的印象只有浓艳的红色，但当它在你口中氤氲的时候你不会埋怨什么。你含着他的下唇，他的上唇扫过你的半透明的髭须，然后你的心理活动包括但不限于：我他妈是忘记刮胡子的一团糟；我的口水好像要漏了；他的膝盖在我两腿之间；他是不是在笑；他是不是真的在亲我；他的舌头拉扯着嘴角；他的手怎么那么会摸；他的腿在我的鸡巴底下；他的呻吟是在宽慰新手还是仅仅在换气还是确实舒服；他的腿他的腿他的腿腿腿腿腿……他的腿怎么那么色情啊！诸如此类。  
你们分开的时候他的手仍然停留在你银白色的发丛里，像骄傲地巡逻着的警督。你拽着他的衣角，被他吐露的话语再吻了一遍。  
“你不应该问喜欢不喜欢，”V低头蹭着你的耳垂，“应该这么说：不管你的心给了谁， _ **我也愿意为了这个吻而死** 。_”  
而你愿意融化在大人的吻里，比放进热咖啡的奶油球融化得更快。  
你在回忆里心猿意马，回过神来的时候看到大沙锤已经自己竖了，你虚虚地握着，却没有心情纾解，心情进了另一个歧途，眼睁睁看着夜色由浓转淡。平日就算是躺荒草地秃石头上都能三分钟打呼的你失眠了。  
  
  
  
  
也许有人在敲门，但你没有理会。你忙着追上一个背影，前面那个狗日的Omega教会你很多事情，怎么分析戏剧课的小组作业，怎么跟小姑娘搭讪，怎么不触犯法律搞点消遣品，甚至是Alpha也能被Omega强奸这种事。他日了你，你没法在下次闹翻的时候喊某些粗口了。实际上你没有“下次”了。  
你脖子后异样的痒，冰凉的蛇盘绕在腺体上，毒牙注射的信息素让你出冷汗、头痛、胃痛，气味紊乱得像是有人向你兜头倒了整缸威士忌。你知道O当然不可能真的永久标记A，但圆圆的牙印不在肉体上，V咬在你的精神上。  
敲门的声音更大了，对门似乎有人出来骂了西语粗口，然后被柔和的法语回应（“你的合租人找我来做木工，先生。”）。你强行逼自己睁大眼睛，半秒之内冲向了门口拉开门板。  
站在门外的男人没刹住手，一拳敲到你的锁骨上，你们都顿住了。V的嘴角依旧带着印象里那种弧度，冷静、放肆、嘲弄。人却像是矮了一些。你晃晃脑袋把自己的意识晃回来，然后花了几秒盯着V的脸，吻的教育之后他突然不告而别，你花了几年时间才把人追回来，真可气是不是？明明做出伤害的人是他，可你还要兜着他的手肘问：“为什么不按门铃，你这么敲手不疼吗？”  
“我看到了拮据的生活带来的失忆症有多严重了，门铃里有一窝可爱的蜘蛛宝宝，你忘了？”V烦恼解释似的挣脱了，直接把你推进门内。你踉踉跄跄地踩进了外卖盒和图例组成的陷阱，脑子木木僵僵地想起还有更多的杂物，幸好空间很小，你只能摔进床铺或者书桌，要是摔坏了工程模型的话你会当场死亡。他拉住你的衣领调整了方向，是床，谢天谢地。  
对门那人狠狠地骂，说好的合租条约……噪音……  
哦去他妈的。  
V几乎是贴着你的脚尖踏入屋内，随手用带轮的行李箱顶住房门。你能仔细地看着V了。旅途的疲倦不易察觉，只是因为他的头发尖颤抖的幅度而醒目。V单膝跪在床边压着你，以笃定的态度脱下旅行外套。你闻到的是类似在窗边阴干的花枝的气味，夹杂着阳光、皮革、麝香和尘土，那不是信息素……只是姐姐。燠热随着系带落下而升起，外套之下是朋克的金属饰物，再之下是你留下的高领棉衣。脱下的衣物盖在你身上，毕竟穷学生没有衣挂供客人使用，你脸上火辣辣地疼，像是第一次用错了刮胡刀把自己豁了。  
高领之下是防护贴，你连假装惊讶扭捏的机会都没有，V的信息素裹挟新鲜的痛苦和喜乐冲进你的眼眶鼻腔。  
“不是说你想吻我吗，这还需要教？”  
干，他肯定是故意夹着你的腰不让你动作的。你手上胡乱摸到床上用品里需要的东西，也不管是什么了，两个一米九的大男人的体重让抽出被单的动作格外艰难，你扭着身子扯出来匆匆把人包包包成了墨西哥卷饼：“疯了不成！你在这里释放味道是会被赶论文的学生打死的！”  
姐姐在饼缝里伸手出来，一只手在你的脖子上拐了几个圈，另一只手抽出了没有标志的纸盒子，你以为那是某种口香糖或者烟卷，可他抖了几下翻出一片含在嘴里的时候，你狼狈地、尴尬万分地勃起了。你硬得太厉害，涨得太痛，简直就像有人在你阴茎上点了炸药。  
银色的闪光在V珠蚌似的笑容里荒谬地时隐时现，你以为绝对不会有人能这么做，但现实往往比幻想更不讲究逻辑。V的舌头和牙齿到底是什么构造，为什么能让刀片舞动而不弄伤自己。  
他俯趴在你身上，半长的头发在晨光里划出一捧阴影，你紧紧地盯着他，有一两次心跳间以为他要嘲笑你。但他没有，只是双手支在你身侧，皱着眉头低了下去，嗤啦，嗤啦，刀片与布面接触的声音折磨着你。  
V在没用到其它肢体辅助的情况下，只是用嘴唇、牙齿和软舌就操纵了一片金属，割下你衣服上的镀镍扣子。最后一颗扣子掉落之前他先是别开脸放下了刀片，然后咬住了剩余的线头撕开它，然后把扣子含在嘴里，挺直了腰，挑衅一般地吐到你脸侧。  
“说真的，我打开自己的礼物，用不着事先得到你的许可。”  
日了个亲爹的……你难以把沉沉的呻吟压回去，不仅是因为不挨操就有可能被姐姐用嘴巴阉掉的危机感，还有那么一点在他面前你无须掩盖自己龌龊想法的轻松在里头。  
姐姐把你揉得皱了，用情感撞开了沉重的床头板，“木工”的响动既急切又粗鲁。但你不在意。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

你在16岁的时候最常听到的对你的评论是“恶魔”。  
放眼望去，身处将近封闭的、一处高塔钟声就能填满街角的古典小镇上，人人期盼的都是作息安定田园牧歌般的生活，而且，丑闻、恶作剧和吵吵打打作为适当的调剂也是受欢迎的。但你比调剂的规格更高一些——不是指稍显时髦的长相，或者不离身的弹簧刀和枪械——所有居民都知道万一要发生小镇校园枪击案，唯一的嫌疑人只能是你，没有别人。恶魔不是那么肤浅的装备，要不然你的干哥哥兼教导主任克雷多早就没收掉它们了，他深知一点用都没有。你的恶魔在眼睛里，在血管里，只要你想要，垂手就能拿起武器，甚至不需要暴力行为来彰显存在。  
你的同学们则是一群坐立不安，不晓得思考为何物的调剂。你的命运将是冷眼旁观平民子弟如何花式消耗思春期的躁动，互相挖苦和攻击，浪费纸张，浪费能量，往后三年里一起四平八稳地当上售货员、送报工或者玩扳手的拧螺丝的，学校就是这么安定的小社会。你每天早上经过庄严的校园大门时都会无聊得打起呵欠，然后随手夺下诨名火牛的高年级学生的打火机（他正在试验怎么烤掉别人的睫毛），或者对着偷走本生灯的、开设赌局的、交易实题的、树丛贪欢的人们竖中指，你每时每刻都能引起最大声的威胁鼓噪，但没人敢拦下你。上午第一节课你把课本扔给不幸的同桌，那个小泼妇骂骂咧咧地表示语文分析的作业点明了要共同完成，要不就用好“货”来换，言语间是生硬的炫耀，大概是对低领里的两块瘪肉团很有自信。隔壁班有几个二流子把衬衣脱了下来系裤腰里，露出汗津津的赤壮上身，齐心合力要把美术课的教具全部砸烂，两股势力之间隔着几本圣言书，然后再没有其它东西能保护在动乱起义中捂着头的教职工——她弯腰的时候，厚实的棉裙被撑出了浑圆的形状。  
你置之不理，径直翘课去了。  
你来到人工湖边，在半人高的草丛里躺下，指尖抹过手枪套筒上的蓝玫瑰纹路。金属的高低曲折就像是你的延伸，又像是一个船锚，把飘摇的遐思冷冷地栓在腰间，让心神安定下来。  
你想到很多东西，你不知道为什么要去想，但风把念头吹来了，你去哪里找没有风的房间来躲避。  
尚未热烈起来的阳光灼着眼皮，在不成形的橙红幻觉里有扭曲的生物，分不清是两个还是一群，它们四肢缠绕，奇形怪状丑陋至极，然后冒着火焰往下坠落，把你压进尘尘土土中。  
你想得入神，想得浑身冒汗。  
有时幻影生出了五官，像是山羊又像是人，转过脸来露出痛苦不堪又带隐秘欢欣的表情，你没有恐惧，却感觉到一股愠怒，或者饥饿。你竭力阻止自己研究肢体中的细节，再看下去的话你会抓住一切可以抓住的咽喉碾压成粉，揪下某条肢体再捅回去，你知道自己可以让它们爽到尖叫，那将是从生至死继而不朽的礼赞。  
偷懒到一半的时候你跳了起来，汗水把眼角淹得痛痒，幻影消去之后感觉到的不是泰然，而是难以言明的低落。两百来号人的综合中学里只有一个Alpha，关于分化的教科书满目诘屈聱牙正儿八经的用语，只关注生理，心灵方面请找爸妈，你无从知晓身上的变化到底怎么干扰了脑袋；甚至觉得在这个小镇，或者整个世界里，只有自己会被幻影中的模糊杀欲俘虏。你当然不能杀人，你绮年玉貌青春勃发，满心雀跃要向某座海崖大喊“我在这里”，而且还有义务去照顾收养你的家庭。你对自己说，尼禄，犯罪无论如何都不是排遣孤独的好选项。  
其他人告诉你十几岁人即兴诗式的沉思与忧虑很容易消散，更多的声音指出这是被电子游戏、枪战电影、音乐鸦片等等现代产品勾引出的劣根性。克雷多体察你，为你找了Alpha辅导，但那人可憎到你完全无法忍受，你拿起破抹布就要给对方橄榄灰色的火山脸狠狠地擦上一把——过量的性激素让阿格纳斯的头面长满了化脓性痤疮，太恶心了真的。  
  
下一个月，基本就是你能从似是而非的课后辅导里脱身的时候，情况生出了别的变化。一个据说略有名气的作家带着名医开具的贵族风格的处方，来到温热小岛治疗不明原因的头痛症。然后又有传言镇上有个Alpha被人诱骗得屁股开花，住进了医院，却又失了忆，没人能从受害者嘴里挖出来具体细节。平静无波如同魔镜的小镇被砸出了涟漪，两件事稀奇得来又不至于引起惊慌，发生的时机又如此凑巧，叫人不联想都困难。你在书店，在面包店，在加油站分别听到了十三个版本的组合流言，对人性的认知又添了微不足道的一笔。  
某个星期五的晚上你在家庭酒吧看场子，大多数卖酒的地方不允许雇佣未成年人，但人高马大兼凶名远扬是你的通行证，不少借醉闹事的客人都被你料理过。况且当家主人两个女儿只比你腰部高一些，指使人的能耐却比你高三倍，除了薪水之外还会跟你交换少见的金属瓶盖收藏，你喜欢她俩。  
从码头下来的工人们喝着土豆酒，又谈起了稀奇事，多数时候话题集中在洋流、天气、脱下宗教外袍的躯体上，甚至给15岁小丫头靠紧的双腿之间穿透而过的光芒取了名字。你接下了孩子们上菜的盘子轰她们去擦碗碟，然后走来走去展示冷脸的时候，毫无意外地又听到了新版本的流言。他们说：“听着，Alpha们有麻烦了，上回城里来的人说有个专门狩猎大屌的小淫妇Omega，靠插穴没法兴奋起来，得邀请好几个Alpha一起塞满才会爽。好多——你们知道的Alpha几乎全部——遭了殃。”  
“你们肯定不行，硬件没法搞上来！”  
间中有人夸张地捂着下体，一脸“你们可要保密，我有宝贝”的猥琐笑容。  
“肯定是新来的病人，嚯，猜猜看吧，他会不会又回到医院爬上Alpha的床铺？南方岛屿的特效药要是换作我——”  
“是个‘他’，一个能怀孕的‘他’！头痛症药方的妙处说不定就在此处。”  
一阵哄堂大笑。  
流言翻了几倍，听着已经生厌了。此时的你厌恶人们居高临下地讨论某样游离于生活之外的图腾……而不是活生生的人，论调无止境地发散，仿佛能通过雕刻它来改变自己的可悲，瞧瞧，他们甚至连意面丸子都没法塞到正确的孔里。你摇摇头，把橙红色的幻觉和强烈的声浪关在脑壳之外，试图把它们当作是可以扫进地毯底下的灰尘。  
但很快你就遇上了流言里的主角。那个“他”扬起头对着你的时候，你想到的不是流言，而是“果然一看就是有头痛症”。  
当时你放了工，把喝吐了的顾客丢上出租车，手法与丢烂掉的大白菜无异，然后双手插兜回家去。  
然后你看到了一双醺醺然的眼睛。  
他看着你，不到一秒的照面里你认出了不属于这个疗养胜地的冰凉虚弱。然后他被某个矮个子从背后捂着嘴拖进暗处，匆匆摇动睫毛的样子并没有多少惧意，仿佛不知道自己溺水、犹在哼着小曲缓缓仰面下沉的悲剧人物。你环顾四周发现只有自己看到了这一幕，于是快速盘算着是不是某种陷阱。  
一股充满敌意的Alpha膻腥飘了出来，接着是另一股你辨认不出来的气味，它……没有情绪，却让人迷惑又紧张。有人抢走了特殊的东西，就在眼皮底下，你刚产生触动并且会与之熟悉……或者不单是熟悉……可能更深一步接触的东西。  
你喉咙发堵，觉得很多事情不一样了。  
尼禄也可能不是16岁的尼禄了。  
如果日后要告诉别人，你不知道如何描述整个场面，你可以搬出理论说明Alpha之间天生互相不对盘，但无法解释自己怎么了。  
当晚小镇出现了无名伤害案，你约莫是徒手拆了大众车的一扇门，跟同一时间金吉利太太美食频道用上了甜波尔特一样属于有点噱头又不必回放的事。你把受害人拖出车外，浓重的酒味、古龙水味和皮革味把头痛症也传染了给你，那个“他”软塌塌地窝在英雄的怀里，嘴角噙着无所谓的笑容，身边发生的事对于他来说似乎发生在月球上。  
他瘦得像条竹筏，你不费什么力气就能夹着胳肢底下托起来，但人很高，比你高出将近大半脑袋，骨棒坚硬得能发出碰碰回声，又滑不留手地往下倒，实在难以控制重心。有个瞬间你茫然无措，屏住呼吸收紧手臂想固定住酒鬼，不如说你是想排除掉陌生人之间的生涩感。过程挺像两麻包袋土豆和甘蓝在运输带上东歪西倒相依相撞的样子。  
冷腻的空隙慢慢地被捂热了，你从熏人的芬芳里勉强回神，拍拍大作家酡红的面颊：“嘿，喂，醒醒，你知道自己是谁，在哪吗？”  
他打嗝的时候你嗅到了更多的味道，简直是一杯掺了杜林标和青柠的灾难。他说：“V。”  
你想：真是怪胎，神经病，会走路的开口钱包，活该被打劫了。后来你才知道他不是在跟你比手势。  
大作家说话颠三倒四，几乎哄得你凑到嘴边去听，一会儿是“我要为你们讲述的是大伙儿没勇气去犯的罪孽”，一会儿是“有欲望而无行动者滋生灾厄”，搞不好这人其实是一架灌了酒就会跳出箴言的怪异抽签盒。你压着脾气询问，从碜牙的嘀咕里凑齐了他的公寓地址。那处老房子并不远，而且毫无神秘色彩，以前你还送过书信呢。你莫名一阵失望，都市异闻终究跟你没关系，于是弯下腰来把人拉到背上，兜着腿弯站了起来，他的手臂越过你的肩头搭在胸前。  
你每走一步，那条干巴巴的并不柔软的手臂就会贴着肉，一下一下勒住颈窝，造成恰到好处的窘迫——没人喜欢被勒着，然而又不是难受。你耸耸肩调整了角度，并不急于摆脱它，只想着尽快把人扔到房门前就回去，姬莉叶肯定还坐在半昏的灯光下，和褪了色的笔记本、半旧的座椅套、冒着热气的通心粉一起等着你。  
但后来呢？你相当确定有一朵火花在房门前绽放了。它很小，嘶嘶跳动，很容易熄灭，但烧断了你的退路。也许是眼角扫到的余光相接；也许是你放人下来时对方不以为然的胳膊轻捏；也许是，好吧，最庸俗的肥皂剧才会演的明来暗往 ，他的皮手带勾到了你的兜帽，几秒之后两个人同时尴尬的一笑，你误以为那是钟情。V侧了侧头，没有说话，你就跟在他后头进了屋子。  
V佝偻着腰，扶墙走向衣帽架的样子让你目不转睛。他脱下黑色的外套，是夜空脱下了云。  
你用一声不屑的鼻息表达被触怒的态度，你说什么了，请放尊重些？但他根本不像醉了，口齿伶俐地回驳，这是私人的空间，大可不必如此羞怯。你如果不是那么紧张的话就不会费力去克制自己明显的吞咽了，强硬的沉默是对事实的掩盖。  
“别撒谎，你想要我，”V瞥了你一眼，让你某个地方被剥开，“还是说我们先做一场戏，满足你可怜的处男情结？”  
你张嘴欲反驳，但其实没什么好反驳的了，他释放信息素的时候你要掐着手腕才能制止眩晕，于是他的拇指压着你脸颊内侧的黏膜撬开牙关的时候没得到足够的拒绝。这是从来没人告诉过你的释放方式，比愤怒更炽热的情绪席卷而过，荷尔蒙、内啡肽、多巴胺这三个春之女神对你发出嘲弄，她们还能作出比烧坏脑子更过分的事，所以当你感觉到舌根有一股甜丝丝的化学异味的时候，你连操你妈的杂种都骂不出来了。  
他摁着你的后脑，食指和中指操你的舌头，把药丸推了下去，你刚潦草地喘过气来就被咬住了颈动脉窦。你的肺都快炸了，摔在老式地毯里被倒扣着手的屈辱还不是最痛的。  
一个装腔作势的假冒大夫坐在你的腰椎上，故意用体重折磨下面的脏器，俯身欺近，带着严酷与一丝不易察觉的亲密命令着：“尊敬的马吉德·萨米教授总算拨冗来指导手术了，我们来看看满脑子被射精欲望填满的动物，在它体内能找到什么？”他不理会你的挣扎，手指从你耳朵后方往下刮搔，到了某个位置就不是用指甲了，而是你的弹簧刀，“哦，已经去除了坏掉的手臂。”干脆利落的开合声，刀锋划开了你的腰带，把手枪取了下来，卸掉了弹匣。“来吧，帮我拖走肝脏。”  
你看不见他的动作，堪堪把注意力集中在声音和搜身般的举动上。他的德语腔调惹得你暴怒，但药效在你胃部捅出了洞，你觉得食道在流血，脑袋也在流血，空留意志在孤军作战，看着身体其它部分输得稀里哗啦。他掏过了兜袋，翻出了几颗金属瓶盖，略沉默了一下，“这是你的眼球么？”继续翻找，扯出了钱包，简慢地扔到墙角。  
你没想到自己竟是被外套里的学生证救了。“十年级？我以为至少是个大学生……”撩绕你脑袋的手掌像在抚摸宠物，你只能绷紧了皮肤抵抗蔓延的颤栗。对你的钳制松懈了些，你不会以为那是温柔——随着绳索抽拉的声音响起，你胃中的窟窿更大了，唯恐一叫喊就会血流满地。他对齐你的手肘，接着是脚踝，捆了个结结实实的，过程很顺畅。  
“好孩子，”那狗娘养的拉起你的髋部，在屁股上抽了一巴掌，“我会照顾好你。”  
要是逮到机会你能还他一大堆拳头，自尊折损的痛楚烧焦了你的理智，可尴尬的是，巴掌和怒火制止不了热量往你下身扯痛的地方跑，反而有助燃的效果。他没有让你做心理准备，就稳住彼此，开始用你的腿根。  
V像玩一个小妞那样操你。绝不是什么舒服的事情，黏湿的润滑液让两腿间又痒又凉，肢体摩擦皮肉的声响拖拖沓沓，但当他伸手圈紧你的阴茎时，你就像天生需要被人碾压龟头的生物一样摇晃着膝盖拱起脊背。到底是怎么了。他给了你许多压力，足够你积压到极限直到扯断绳子，但你不确定该不该扯。  
操。  
你意识到自己竟然有些放松。  
恶魔没有来，幻影没有来，杀欲也没来。  
低沉的嗓音在你的肩胛骨之间徘徊：“嘘……乖，来爸爸这里。”  
被人宰割的感觉过于奇妙，你不用担心失手杀了什么，只要尽情地嘶吼，直白赤裸地渴求，借机暴露出内部的伤口反而是一种良好的治疗方案。你跟你的同学、Alpha辅导以及酒吧里的粗人没什么不同——你几乎要欣慰了。  
V也许是醉得过分了，体力很弱，那处也弱，撞了几下就要稍事停顿，但他裹挟着你，主导着你，逼你展示的手法精妙得很，你不想抗拒。  
你身体僵直得快要折断，忽然又瘫软了下去，大脑已然麻痹，对胡乱射了V一手的情况尚未有实感。是吗，原来你要的不是什么精神的共鸣，而是生理上的平复。“嘿，”你喘着粗气，试图不要在V还在顶着你敏感的根部，险险要再次搞硬你的时候呻吟，“滚下去！”  
V不理会警告，一边挺胯一边哄着你：“唔，别担心，我不会到处炫耀……也许我们最好达成共识，没人知道狮子会被狐狸骗了。”  
唱大戏的混球。你没擦掉大腿上的精液就扯上裤子。没有种的偷袭者。会阴被人占有过的闷燃感折磨了你好几天，哪怕你回家狠狠洗了一遍。你骂骂咧咧，没有骂出口。  
你说服自己不要揍人，却搞不清是害怕真的失手，还是害怕自己挥出绝佳的左勾拳后会跪下来把他的短小阴茎塞进嘴里。  
你不愿意去想，却想得浑身出汗。  
  
下一周，你堵住了对你施暴的人。V看上去健康了一些，至少没了头痛病人特有的疲倦脸色，南边的郁热阳光能晒掉许多苦难。他站在住宅门口，比你高两个台阶的地方转了过来，不耐烦地问：“Ma biche……我已经放过你了，为什么还要纠缠，难道你有受虐倾向吗？”  
你把话咀嚼了好几次，说出来的时候仍然很难通顺：“你，你不能做那些糟糕的事。”  
“我当然可以，”他没有多少认真，“你每天有多少方法能够打发清醒的十几个小时，尤其是知道自己与众不同的时候？与众不同本身就是煎熬，当你的同龄人纵情欢愉的时候，你却要处理点点滴滴永无止境的自我放逐，你如何原谅自己？”  
完全无法进行下去的尴尬让你语塞，你看着他，像是看到了某个绚烂的溃烂物质从黑色大衣里泛滥而出，苍老又厚重，令人伤感。从来没人告诉你有这样腐蚀性的液体，会在静默里把你撬成了两半。  
“不，太危险了，你迟早要被人弄死——”  
“那就让死亡来吧。Alpha从来就是毫无道德观念的强悍战士，肆意掠夺、征伐、烧杀之后他们会忏悔吗？不会的，他们只会寻找一位特洛伊的海伦，处决她，然后扭头就走。”V弯下腰来对你轻轻嘲笑，“我不过是在被责怪之前，早些享受应得的乐趣罢了。”  
你抓住他挨着你肩膀的手腕，一股说不清楚的冲动爆发成大喊：“ _ **如果谁要来指控你，那我就保护你**_ ！”  
  
20岁的你醒了过来。23岁的V被你的声量震得耳膜生疼的表情凝固在你脑海里。过了几秒钟，你重新接受了现处的空间：天花板很矮，墙上贴满了思路图、课程表和纪念性的报纸，只有一扇窗户，下午的阳光照在床尾；单人弹簧床垫对于你来说不够长，平日只有一个人的时候还可以侧躺窝着身，但两个人挤在一起的时候只能四条腿都支棱在外头；V的黑色西裤的压痕七零八落。你知道为什么半爿身体都麻了，这么窄的床铺上有人屈尊用了你的虎头肌当枕头。  
V突发奇想推掉活动打了飞的跑来找你，想到这么一个顽固的脑袋也有脆弱的时刻，你自然是不在意身体里面被人开拓肆虐过的甘酸滋味。你逆着光打量姐姐的睡脸，手指头不由自主地想去揉皱他的颧骨。  
你悄声说：“如果……我会保护你。”  
23岁的V沉默了片刻，扔下生硬的回复：“不。”  
27岁的V呼吸不像方才那么平顺了，拧着眉头醒了过来，却没睁眼：“不。”  
“为什么？”你问。  
23岁的V说，因为Alpha很少得到这样的答案，我猜，而且你的戏剧分析课一定很惨不忍睹：原型人物“致命女郎”应当在上个学期就已经教过，你却没有印象——我还没沦落到要被作业不及格的未成年人可怜。  
27岁的V说：“你可以随时决定玩还是不玩，但如何玩下去，规则在我手里。”  
不到4小时的睡眠对于这阵子处于各种旅程中的人来说显然不足，V往两旁收起鬓发，踉跄着站起，随手把破损的外套塞进空空的旅行箱里，临走前留下了下塌酒店的地址。  
你吸了吸鼻子，姐姐的味道很快消散了。  
tbc  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

你可以应付大学里的社交礼仪喜剧（垃圾酒饮、高声喧哗、分组辩论、非法的烟叶和purple drink，所有人到了白天都记不起哄闹的理由），应付不来正式的聚会。一来，上一件“得体的”衣服被姐姐撕了抢走，于是你只能穿着不那么挺刮的备选外套；二来，再怎么保存完好的牛仔布套装，站在高级酒店的大堂里仍然十分……叫人惋惜。上流客人们也许并非对特定的人傲慢，他们游鱼一般生动明艳的身影只是毫不在意地从你身边避开。  
今晚九点，你注定是池塘里最生无可恋的那只绿头野鸭，汗水从羽片间艰难滴落。第一通于失败体验之中拯救你的讯息是姬莉叶发来的，她总要问问美好的一天里有没有发生过振奋人心的事，然后以彼此的晚安作结。这里每一样东西都像镶满水晶，通透又闪烁，你在天井边三层楼高的肥厚如膏腴的热带植物盆栽下才能找到一点影子来看清屏幕，小心地戳按字符：就要进入考试季了，正攒着钱计划在成绩出来之后参观罗马，希望你也能来；诸神石像吃下了人性中的血腥与阴暗，它们永恒俯视的神态想必是令人愉悦的。  
第二通讯息震动起来，你看了眼通知栏，下意识取消了文字编辑，吭哧了一声之后沮丧地狠拍额头，重新戳：吻你劳顿的手和眼，我很好。——发送成功。  
新来的文字没有姬莉叶的温情，是简单的房间号而已，情绪上更接近于强求，不过，足以让人头晕目眩。  
你自嘲地想着，难道自己是一个私下演出的室内魔术师，或者应召脱衣舞男么。后面这个拙劣的借口在七个月前倒是用过了，说起来，虽然其时适逢假装苦恼学贷的穷学生、上门泡咖啡的零点工、猫狗毛横飞的惨案、拙劣的扑克牌游戏和某个滑不留手的厌A癌都凑到了一块儿，发展成下三流剧情看似顺理成章，实际还是因为你孩子气浓厚得无法放手，好比猴子学不会放开抓着花生米的前爪卡在了窄瓶口，才留下了笑柄。  
穿过大堂走进观景电梯，放眼远处，城市的流动车灯在反反复复地割开夜色，随着楼层上升，光亮的伤痕越来越细长，渐渐地，离开了五颜六色的世界。你囿于广阔夜色之中，把额头贴在玻璃上，为酒店内纱线般缥缈的乐曲而变得懒洋洋的，有一部分自我为了逃离压力而进入话剧布景：维罗纳收获节后的黎明，太阳还没露面，贵族少年不惜做了一趟强盗，只因倾慕高高的阳台上翠绿的风景，影子缠绕着柔韧的腰……还没懂得怎么收放感情的主人翁，两眼被丘比特带到了何处去，苦涩的舌头又被多少石子填满，该如何开口才可以既不能过于急切，又不能显得轻浮。“朱丽叶，你的罗密欧来了！”……哦操，也太土了？  
想象不能增添勇气，但想象用变幻无定的姣好面容催眠了你，稳住你被心跳带得搏搏跳跃的手指，好以庄严的态度嗒嗒叩门。鸢尾花之魂的旗帜、锥子般的日光、脉搏鼓荡奏响的号角、上百件琐碎的新鲜叙述，你都想送给姐姐。哪怕其实两手空空，也能感受到热切在胸膛里已经凝结——如此厚实，你甚至隔着门板就能清晰地描摹出姐姐的轮廓，你的心脏飘上了喉咙。  
在描摹之中，V身上每个部分都是贫瘠的，比秋天更萧瑟，比冬天更漫长。多奇怪啊，你却能从他那里学会了欣赏腐坏带来的愉悦。很久以前有一个晚上，你们在小镇市场最腌臜的破旧木板之下忍耐着疯狂的悸动。弗朗叙的《野兽之血》中的被洗净的肉块曾经在此停留，手推板车上还有堆叠着牛羊头颅愔愔的痕迹，满足你我食欲的荤腥皆来自屠杀。不远处，姐姐的豪车水箱沸腾得像要起火，离报废只有几分钟。他说滑腻的鱼鳞与人死去后剥落的角质层是同样的气味，所以你们等同于在坟茔中玩弄着黄骨。他在明目张胆地撒谎。你嗅到的是上千种跳跃交织的色彩和光，突然变化的月色篡改了树杪的质地；听见了水果、鲜花和蔬菜的湿润及伟大，软而烂、肥沃的污泥上有虫子爬过手腕，无往不利的生；车子被烧得只剩下焦枯的铁架，你喝下了远处码头上一艘大船所发出的沉重而撼动人心的告别汽笛。你预感他要走了，天亮之后将分不清他是生活深处人们麻木来去造成的重叠影像，还是确实能被抱紧的躯体。  
铺天盖地的睡意压制了你的肌肉抽搐，却控制不住千奇百怪又澎湃失常的生命力，你非要痛叫不可，非要恨他或者毁灭他或者渗入他不可。  
当你被姐姐的毒牙支配的时候，顿时觉得世上再没有困恼，你被赋予了征服样样事物的无敌神力，你能为他做到任何事。带着这股多年前的勇气你扭开了解锁后的门把手。  
接着勇气就抛弃了你。  
高台上的朱丽叶只是夜雾和窗纱造成的虚像——无光的房间深处等候着的人是穿着深绿色丝绸的提伯尔特。  
V略为无力的小腿在柔和衣摆下绷直僵立，有一侧膝盖发着抖，似乎在忍耐着灼人的戕害；手指神经质地攥住了古董手杖，整个人失去了白日里的伪装，说出来的话充满了巨大的、几乎实体化的尖刻和愤怒：“你来得太晚了，我已不想看见光明。”  
你没看到两次试图谋杀罗密欧的利剑，然而无形的威胁比夜影还凝重，正野蛮地划过你的脖颈，尖锐得让你觉得衣物内侧有了一万根针。  
生而有之却无法改变的带血姓氏或性别带来了无解的仇恨，只能交给万物之主或者死亡来裁决。踌躇之中你走到厌恶着你的人的前方，缓慢而慎重地喘着气，眼看着他被炎热而颤动的情潮渐渐拖入干涸欲裂的境地。罗密欧有勇气用贪婪的亲吻去偷取娇颜，对着提伯尔特却连靠近都艰难，除了白白让时间被闷热的对峙煮得稀烂，按下剑柄就已经是彼此最大的风度。贵族少年不能说谎，于是以暗含许诺的目光向年长的仇人倾吐：“我爱你，不得不爱你……请你不要追问缘由，要来相信我。”  
事实上你连罗密欧的委婉剖白都做不到，只能默不作声地等着他的示意。  
“过来吧，”姐姐灵巧地用拐杖头勾住了你的衣领，“你带着刀子的话，就来切开我。”  
Alpha的身体自然而然地对飘拂在空气里的甜腻信息产生了反应，某些繁杂的、凄凉的念头促使你规规矩矩地站在原地，而不是循表面的话语而行。你从来搞不明白对姐姐的感情到底是屈从，还是你在利用他对付时刻跟杀欲连接在一起的幻影。它是如此强烈，以至于欲望带上了污秽的枷锁。你对谁都疏远，对谁都难以进行直接畅快的诉说，深知只有像斗兽场般暴怒凶狠的搏斗才能把热病流毒释放出来。或许他之所以不相信你会保护他的许诺，从来都不肯放下仇恨，就是因为沉湎于追杀与被追杀的历史太过长久，阅读过太多面目迥异却又经常是把主人翁推入海渊的故事。你即将是书本的下一页，同时你压根没有明确的方案来证明自己不是他将厌倦的一页。  
金属的触觉从第一颗扣子下方移到肚腹上，扯得衣领变了形，勒进了肩膀，不太好受的羞愧随着压力的施加一刻不停地增长起来。姐姐对你的坚决沉默露出又冷又亮的眼神，他说：“为什么不说话，难道，你更希望被我切开？”  
你向前倾身，啜饮姐姐嘴唇上的嘲弄，寂静中为了找到合适的角度，你们须得贴在一起，迟迟疑疑地靠近或者暂离，几番尝试下互相渗透的呼吸听起来颇有些属于伤病者的困顿。深锁在肉体之中的欲念恨不得长出千百张嘴吸干他身上的水分。他摩挲你的手臂，然后是手心，指头轻轻搔弄掌纹，过了些时候拍开蹩脚的挽留，两根手指勾住你的腰带往浴室走去。  
V是缓缓且义无反顾地委顿下去的旱季植物，看似经常低头沉思，只是因为再也无力支撑枝叶。不过，当他在滑腻腻的水汽中脱去你的衣物时，一双手又短暂恢复了柔软饱满的表象。它们是绝妙的舞蹈大师，只有探询而不让你得到抚慰，几乎是碰也不碰你，却又能领你走入迷失。“好啦，你可以投降了，”他沉默着，可是食指上的叹息比嘴唇说出来的还要露骨而凶险，“哀求我，渴望我，然后我会再一次扔下你。”  
你浑身的毛孔都被若即若离的触摸挑逗得次第张开，张开到撕裂的程度才得以呼吸，它们好像直接就能分泌血液一样激情如炙，却又绝望地想钻回人格之下，把秘密埋得深深的。哪怕一瞬之间的凉爽、仿佛从梦行中突然清醒时的那种密密麻麻的颤栗、从盆腔升起来的绷紧感、手指筋腱中甘美的握持反射，全涌向同一个期待：从虚空里攫住什么浓黑邪恶的重物，扯到现实的烈日下，如同猎食者扯出草食者的肠子，再狠狠地把它的骨骼压在冰冷方正的瓷砖上，直到整个儿血肉模糊——蛮荒时代的妄想鲜明得就像预感，但你仍然不知道该怎么办才好。悚然的快乐在神经里滚来滚去，噼啪作响。  
这时候V也脱下衣服，幽紫的幻梦于深绿色的眼睛里燃烧，实在是太绿了，看不清他的视觉中心到底在哪，尴尬中你盯着他的下巴，然后是胸口。最低限度的照明中他的身体看上去太过陌生，跟你反复思忖过的轮廓毫无相似之处。你以为早就把关于肉体的一切细节刻进头脑中，然而在分离的日子里他变了，并不是添了什么新的纹身，或者哪条骨头挣脱到了体外，而是你一遍遍的思念描摹竟已抹掉了油画像的勾边。你惊慌失措地发现不管是抓紧还是放手，记忆总是会消失的。  
“姐姐……”你随着摆布站到了墙角，于是瘦骨伶仃的人就能困着你了。到处漫游的指尖终于不再置身事外，V焦躁地拂过粗糙的疙瘩，等待了一会儿，琢磨你的反应。“什么事，”他在笑，笑得很是凉薄，“不管什么事，你现在都应该说：只要你高兴，尽量糟践我吧。”  
你讷讷，“尽量糟践我吧。”  
V了然地一瞥，神情有点像陈述句，“哦，我知道你比较喜欢哪个部分了”的那种，你被瞥成了一张薄薄的纸。可他上心地摩挲你全身的姿态没有揶揄的含义，仅仅是在卸去你的紧张，逐毫米逐毫米地征服。他用旅行装的身体乳涂抹你，是姐姐惯常的味道，白色的泡沫被转着圈的指腹削得透明，画出无数个半圆的贝壳纹路，看来你是他最新的爱车，需要打蜡似的。他的声音有些遥远，轻唤着，说你闻起来就是一个还没断奶的婴儿，最好能再小一点，再娇弱一点，他就能把你塞进行李箱里一并带走。你的身体与意志背道而驰，丝毫不明白坚贞或者坚守的意义，被撩得是没了半点矜持。  
在极尽煎熬的抚摸中你轻而易举地寻觅到了对方的吻，他的胸膛又冷又硬，膝盖上方的皮肤被纯粹的愉悦浇得水淋淋的，可淫靡的景象中他依然是优雅得像神话。  
“这样好吗？”他的嗤笑有一半按在你的舌头上，手心里还有没化的脂膏，虎口无力地卡住你的脖子，“我在奸淫你啊，尼禄。”  
为了这次违反了游戏规则的冲动，你今晚是别再指望能摸自己一下了。V甚至不必用有形的束缚来捆着你。你贴着镜子，朦朦胧胧的夜影中看到过量的润滑随着漂亮的手指从侧面侵入。Alpha的赘余器官已经萎缩到基本看不到的程度，但V不是用眼睛来观察的人，他一边吮咬着你的腺体，比鱼儿啄取香饵的动静还要轻，一边耐心地倒腾出一条适合被进入的路径来。你是他手里的一枚带壳的果实，不能叫唤也不能挣扎，这个糟糕的果农从裂纹里轻易就窥探到损坏的虫眼，倒灌进来的时候根本不理你的痛苦。预高潮漫长又稀薄，你感觉像被人生生剜掉了耻骨下方的肉。  
你又能揣摩到姐姐的身体是什么样的了，阴雨前的沉闷雷光般的顿悟中你才可以想起来。在某些清澈的时刻，他允许你平视秘密，只是今晚映在天花板的光彩太过浑浊，不合适那么做。“可怜的Alpha，尝试过被强暴的乐趣之后再也不能靠前面满足自己了吗？”——他似乎一辈子都只懂得用扎进别人大动脉的方式来证明自己的存在。  
V有能力把城市中无边的黑暗都召唤到身边来，可是最后他放弃了，码头工人经常会垂头丧气地把绳索甩在板条箱上，他就这么胡乱放弃了。他趴在你背上，汗水从脖子和肩膀之间的缝隙流过你的身体，滴下；埋在你身体里的性器还在隐隐约约的跳动，然后才是紧绷到高峰才有的推挤感。你还硬着，睾丸里像有铁丝在搅。不知为何你认为姐姐终于把当前的酷刑熬了过去，可能是因为放松和惬意让肢体动作变得简单起来，也可能是因为那种暴烈的情绪在冲撞中渐渐隐去。他喘着气，有一搭没一搭地讲起自己这阵子穿过了哪些时区，密集得就像跟日升日落作对似的，明天还得去第戎。“真是不健康的航程。”你忍着难受劲，努力让语气显出同情。  
你把V放进毛毯里，看不惯头发卷儿黏在他额头上的样子，伸手去拨拉，摸到他太阳穴上有条动脉在痉挛着鼓起，显露了头痛症又发作的事实。你意识到你爱抚他身体的次数比它的主人还要多，你对它的理解更是如此。  
“你要吃阿司匹林，还要好好休息。药呢？”  
V昏昏欲睡的面庞躲闪你的触摸，举动中的幼稚气十分浓厚，好像被要人命的夏夜削掉了好几岁。“没有，没有，头就是用来痛的，心就是用来碎的。”他含糊地咕哝着，“过来，帮我念一下推特。”  
你只好越过V去找另一头柜子上的手机，刚划开锁屏手势，就被人抓住了阴茎。他低下头，就像变矮了许多，刚刚够得上枕着你的颈窝打瞌睡，手上梭巡虬结青筋的动作跟安慰哭泣中的宝宝一样小心。你的脸贴着他的脑袋侧面，差不多能尝到他入睡前的微妙怠惰，听到他内里不正常的血流声。亮蓝色的冷光笼罩着V的背部，你开始念从早上5点开始的未读通知，包括会议组织者求爷爷告奶奶的追问、编辑发了疯拿合约条款作出威胁，还有读者们让人猝不及防的提问。这世上有一个斯芬克斯都找不到答案的谜题，那就是为什么一千个读者能看出十万个哈姆雷特呢？有个粉红色头像的提问让你觉得简直是有DID的倾向。他粘着你笑得像犯癫痫。你也快犯了。  
他快要摸到你的心脏了。你跳过了几条没有念，估计他也不在意你念的内容。萦绕在龟头上的环状压力时而强烈时而和缓，制造出冲刷你全身的海涛，卷起又落下，高涨又响亮。你的话语越来越像没有意义的单个元音，飘到不知哪里去了。  
最新的那一条消息叫人沉默了。你眼前浮现了睡意的泪水，但眼眶周围有些刺痒。“我不会念德语。”你觉得很尴尬，所以下意识耸了耸肩想掩盖什么。V被颠得向后仰了一下，平静地说：“点一下谷歌翻译。”  
“……你有那么希望我念出来吗？”  
“如果你想知道的话，我还开了好几个账户。”他漫不经心地点点头。  
你清了下嗓子，张嘴，然后又摇了摇头。  
他又窝了下去，你因此下腹灼热，越来越热，被教会了一个真理：鸡巴在对方手上的时候你最好是被命令说什么就真的要说什么。开头第一个字有些困难。  
你嘴唇上有干裂的痒意，周围比乡村田野更沉寂，恍然间如同你们紧紧相拥着被埋入黄土，听，也许有土块敲打棺材的动静。你并非不愿意，所以第二行顺利多了。然后是整首诗：  
  
  
我认识你，你是那低低俯身的，   
  
而我，被刺穿而过的，需要你。   
  
哪里燃起一个词来为我俩作见证？   
  
_**你是我的现实。我是你的幻影。**_  


  
德语艰涩的律格让人舌头打结。你分不清“你”和“我”分别是谁，在朗诵后的片刻安宁里，V给你锦缎般柔滑的滋养，抚摸到你的心弦。你哽噎着，哽噎着，沉醉于眼前蓝莹莹的画面，他为你手淫时肩背上最微小的变化，每一秒都应该被记录下来然后用一个小时慢放。你知道最后还是会忘记的，所以打开了摄像头。你呻吟着：“姐姐……”  
过了几分钟他抬起头，摇晃着寻找你的眼睛，比起头痛造成的涣散，更多的是刚刚敲定了某个秘密暗号之后孩子气的满足。

“好吧，我听着呢。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，本来应该有个V酱视角讲讲怎么搞AO标记（是的其实他俩有正常AO过），还有脱衣舞男事件的……不过除了H困之外大概没人看，所以NO动力（喂）  
> 最后的诗是保罗·策兰的


End file.
